a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to marking or flagging devices for papers or similar articles and more particularly to index tabs adapted to be permanently or semi-permanently attached to one or more sheets of paper and a method of making same.
b. Prior Art
Index tabs are attached to one or more sheets of paper in order to organize those papers into a quickly recognizable group, to allow those papers to be index labeled and to "flag" a sheet or a few sheets of paper to indicate priority or special handling.
A problem not satisfactorily addressed by the prior art is how to produce an index tab that will not rip off of or tear the paper to which it is attached when the tab is handled roughly or carelessly. Another problem not addressed is how to produce an index tab which is attached by a staple to multiple sheets of paper, the staple holding the tab and sheets together at a common corner, in a manner such that the tab will not interfere with the normal turning of the pages.